Deadly Instincts
by Angelwarrior1
Summary: Trunks has a thing for Pan,but she doesn't feel the same way.In fact she doesn't even want a guy at the moment.So what will her reaction be to a visitor from the future?Who turns out to be...another Trunks!
1. Rejection

**Deadly Instincts**

**By: Angelwarrior1**

**Prologue: Rejection**

He's staring again. What's with Trunks lately? Every time I look away from him he starts to stare. It's really getting annoying. Besides, he's got a girl with him right now! Why the hell would he want to look at me instead of her? When he invited me to this party with his sister and Uncle Goten, I said 'yes', but only because I wanted to go drinking and dancing. I can't even do that here! There are way too many people in this small house to even move, let alone dance and no one will let me drink because I'm under age! Oooo! Dende forbid that me, 'lil' Panny', ever have a drink or two. Sheesh! You'd think they'd know by now that I'm not a child anymore. Oh well, not much I can do now but sit here on this couch and watch Trunks sweet talk the girls at the party. What a dickhead! Yes, he is my best friend in the world, but right now he's being a dickhead. I'm not afraid to say it either, watch.

"Trunks quit being a dickhead!" I had to yell just for him to hear me, which is ridiculous since I'm sitting right next to him.

"Ahh, come on Pan! Aren't you having fun?" Trunks turned to me and smirked that arrogant bastard smirk that he inherited from his arrogant bastard father.

"Does it look like I'm having fun!" I was getting pretty pissed at this point.

What kind of question was that? Is sitting on a couch watching everyone else have fun ever fun? Hell no! And I was gonna make sure he knew that too.

"You need to loosen up! Hey doll, would you mind getting a beer for my friend here, she's a little tense." He turned to the girl in his lap who nodded and got up.

Was he serious? He was gonna just give me a beer? There had to be a catch, Trunks never just gives anybody anything without wanting something in return. He just didn't work that way. The girl came back with two beers and tossed one at a time to me, which I caught with ease. So he did just give something to me without asking for anything in return. Will wonders never cease. He sent a smile my way as I yanked the cap off none too gently and took a large gulp of the beer. I wanted to just get wasted so bad at this point. I hope the crowd wears down so I can at least dance to a few songs tonight. I really feel like dancing.

Six beers later I was feeling a nice buzz finally hit me, plus the dance floor wasn't so crowded anymore. I hopped up and began to dance. I believe the first song I danced to was "Candy Shop" by 50 cent. Of course I was pretty drunk at that point, having felt the full affect of the alcohol a few minutes after the song started. I lifted my head towards the ceiling and closed my eyes as I moved my hips to the seductive beat. The song ended and another one started immediately. The song was Brandy's, "Sittin' Up in my room", which was a little surprising since that song was pretty old. It didn't matter though as long as it was something to dance to.

I felt eyes on me the whole time I danced. I already knew who they belonged to though, they were Trunks'. He was watching me again. Oh! One of my favorite songs just came on! Whoo! I think I actually just yelled that out loud. Oh well, the point is they're playing, "What You Waitin' For" by Gwen Steffani. I think I'm actually singing along with this song too! That's a new one, must be more wasted than I thought. I was so into the music I didn't even notice that a group of guys was dancing around me, I did have my eyes closed a lot though, so I'm not surprised.

Now this is fun! This was what I spent all night waiting on that couch for. Gwen's, "Holla Back Girl" just came on and the crowd started jumping to the beat. I started pulling some of the moves I practiced when no one was around and before long a crowd had formed around especially when I started break dancing. Yes, I know how to break dance. I have to, I'm a fighter remember? Doing flips and fancy foot work just comes natural to me. The song ended and left me in peace once more. That's when it happened. The Ying Yang Twins, "Wait( Thie Whisper Song) came on and it wasn't the clean version either. I was having so much fun dancing to this song, that I hardly noticed the strong pair of arms snake around my waist. Whoever this guy was sure knew how to dance too. I would've opened my eyes and looked at him, but I was too into my own little world to bother paying attention. We grinded and swayed to the rhythm.

I could tell my dancing was turning him on because I felt something hard poke my ass, I didn't mind though since I was having the time of my life. The song ended and he quickly left me. I slowly opened my eyes to look at the people dancing around me. My little spell now broken by that intimate dance I just shared with a stranger. No, it wasn't a stranger now that I think about it. It was Trunks. Don't ask me how I knew, I just did. The fact that when I turned to look at him and saw the lust in his eyes confirmed that suspicion as well. Now Trunks is a really hot guy, but I just don't like him like that. At this point, I'm hoping that he was drunk too, but he didn't look drunk at all. He looked completely sober and that scared the hell out of me.

I wasn't interested in guys right now. I'm what they call a late bloomer, I don't care for any man's affections right now, especially Trunks'. So my next move I'm sure hurt him, but it was for the best. I turned and disappeared on the dance floor once again, this time going into a crowd that was near the window. When I was sure that I wouldn't be spotted I quickly jumped through the window. The wasted dancers didn't even notice me jump down. Which got me to thinking, how safe were these parties if no one even payed attention to someone who just jumped out of a window. I was right next to them! Oh well, what can I expect from a bunch a party people. I went to my special spot in the middle of nowhere.

I loved that spot. It was my spot on that rock in the middle of the desert. I would often come here to sing away my problems or my depression. Right now I was a little confused about what happened back at the party so I sang to help me think.

Jia Ren Qu (Beauty Song)

Bei fang you jia ren

Jue shi er du li

Yi gu qing ren cheng

Zai gu qing ren guo

Ning bu zhi

Qing cheng yu qing guo

Jia ren nan zai de

Bei fang you jia ren

Jue shi er du li

Yi gu qing ren cheng

Zai gu qing ren guo

Ning bu zhi

Qing cheng yu qing guo

Jia ren nan zai de

The Beauty Song, such a beautiful song. It dazzled me when I heard it. I had to learn the words so I found lyrics and listened to the song repeatedly until I could sing it from memory. So I could sing it in my spot. My safe haven. I could hear the music playing in my head, my voice in perfect synchronization. I also sang other songs I spent hours learning the lyrics to, just for me and my safe haven. I loved the time I spent here. It was special and no one could take that from me. When I finished I listened to the wind blow through the desert sands. The wind sounded like it was whistling for me, applauding me. My place in the desert was howling with glee, I could feel the tranquility in the air. It wanted more from me it said. Sing more! So I did. It wasn't anything special, just me humming and opening my mouth to let the gentle sound of my voice drift up and out of my throat. It was enough though, because the howling wind soon died down. Having been satisfied with my voice the desert became quiet.

I left the desert a few hours later, remembering my promise to Bra that I would spend the night. I flew straight for Bra's window and knocked gently on it. She came out of the bathroom and opened the window.

"Where'd you disappear to? We couldn't find you anywhere at the party." She turned and walked back into the bathroom.

"I just left. I got bored. So I went off to have some alone time." Pan answered truthfully.

"Why would you need 'alone time'?" Bra continued doing her nightly rituals in the bathroom.

"Just because I felt like it. Is that a crime?" Pan flopped on the bed.

"You know...Trunks seemed a little down when you left. He didn't say a word on the way home." Bra finally emerged from the bathroom and sat on the bed next to Pan.

"..." Pan couldn't think of anything to say to that.

"He really likes you Pan. Why don't you ever give him a chance?" Bra looked down at Pan.

"Because I don't like him like that. I see him as an older brother. I don't think I could ever love Trunks the way he wants me to love him. I know what I'm doing is hurting him, but I just can't return his feelings." She looked away from Bra's hurt eyes.

"Why Pan? Why are you afraid to love?"

"I'm not! I'm just not interested in guys right now. Is that so hard to believe that I might actually have other things on my mind! Like going super saiyan! You know how badly I want that, so you should also know that I will devote all of my time to that!" Pan jumped up off of the bed.

"Okay, I understand. I just don't like seeing my brother hurt." Bra looked down at her hands.

"I don't either, but there's nothing I can do about that accept hope that he finds someone else to love." Pan held her head high and changed into her training wear.

Bra looked up at her when she said this in shock. Pan wanted her brother to fall in love with someone else? Why? What for? Doesn't Pan want to fall in love with someone. When she saw the look in Pan's eyes though, she knew she was serious. Pan wasn't interested in anything but becoming stronger. So where did that leave her brother? Well, nowhere as far as Pan was concerned. Pan left the room and traveled to the gravity chamber. She felt Vegeta's ki there so she continued walking. She opened the door to the gravity chamber and the gravity shut down immediately. Vegeta looked towards her and crossed his arms as he stood up straight.

"So you've returned to get you ass kicked once more I see." Vegeta smirked at her as she walked over and took a fighting stance across from him.

"Enough talking old man. Just fight." Pan smirked as she saw Vegeta scowl at her 'old man' comment.

He took the invitation and charged at her. They exchanged a few powerful blows before the real fight began. They disappeared from view and all that could be seen were the powerful lights and blurs flashing by in the air. Soon Pan came crashing to the floor and quickly hopped up from her spot on the floor. She charged Vegeta and acted as if she were going to punch him in the face, but quickly kneed him in the stomach. Vegeta grabbed the leg that grinded into his stomach and began flying around in a circle with her, making Pan feel like she was about to throw up. Finally he let go and Pan plummeted to the floor. Her eyes opened just as she fell face down into the floor. A few seconds ticked by until Pan flipped herself over and sat up. Dizziness assaulted her head, making a hand fly to her head. She shook her head in an attempt to get rid of the dizziness and stood up. After a couple of shaky steps she took her fighting stance once more. Vegeta, who had been watching the whole thing in the air with a smirk on his face, dropped to the ground to resume the fight. Pan waited a few moments and watched him. She assessed her options and decided to try a different tactic, it wasn't as if charging him head on was doing anything so why not go for something different. She charged at him head on but just before she was in striking distance she performed a cartwheel in midair to his left. As soon as her feet hit the ground she jumped up and kneed him in the face. It all happened so fast Vegeta actually got caught off guard. He never expected Pan to pull such an interesting and original move like that.

"There may actually be hope for you yet girl." He smirked while wiping the blood from his lip.

Pan landed to his right and hopped back, taking her stance once again. She didn't let his words distract him. That's how he got you. Vegeta liked to piss off his opponents and most of the time it worked. It really worked. Especially on her. So she decided not to listen to anything he said. When she entered a fight with Vegeta she imagined she was underwater and she couldn't hear anything. As time grew this technique became one she mastered quite well. Not hearing anything but muffles emerge from Vegeta's mouth. She actually felt as if her ears were submerged in water and she could almost feel liquid fill her ears. That's how hard she concentrated with this technique.

Vegeta just looked at Pan. He noticed a difference in Pan's style after a while and whenever he said something she said nothing in return.

This started about a month ago, so he still couldn't figure out what she was doing. He felt like his words were being ignored though, and being ignored was not something he took lightly. He charged at Pan as his anger rose to the surface. Pan dodged his angered attack easily and threw a combination of punches and kicks at him. Some of them connected, but most of the time Vegeta blocked. He started yelling things at Pan, but she couldn't understand a word he said since she was still in underwater mode. She could tell Vegeta was extremely pissed when she didn't answer and punched her in the stomach, hard! She felt the breath leave her throat and fell to the ground.

It all happened in slow motion for her. She heard a thud which she assumed was her body meeting the floor. She saw Vegeta fall down towards her, still yelling.

"Girl! Why are you ignoring me! Are you listening! Brat! You better not ignore me!" She didn't respond, just looked at him.

Her eyes looked glazed, like she was watching but she wasn't really there. Pan could almost feel the water wash over her. This technique she had developed for ignoring Vegeta's smartass remarks was slowly becoming more and more powerful as the weeks passed. She could literally hear the bubbles and sounds of water moving in her ears. Her vision became blurred, but strangely it didn't distract her from the fight at all. She slowly stood and took her fighting stance again, narrowing her eyes at Vegeta. She saw the look of shock that crossed his features.

'She looks so serious. What's going through that girl's head?' His shock quickly wore off and he took his fighting stance.

He charged at her and tried to catch her off guard as she had done to him, but was surprised himself when she blocked his attack and sent him hurtling into a wall on the far side of the gravity room. He stood from the floor and felt blood trickle down from his forehead. She wasn't playing around anymore. Pan was serious as she didn't even give him time to recover. She disappeared and reappeared right in from of him and kicked him in the stomach, then quickly back handed him. This action caused him to skid to the ground once more. Vegeta seethed with rage when he climbed back to his feet. He wasn't sure what got into the brat, but he would be damned if he allowed this to continue! He powered up to super saiyan and flew towards her and just as he was right in front of her he disappeared and reappeared behind her. He sent a kick to the back of her head.

Pan could feel the powerful blow to her head and felt herself fly face first into a wall. She slid down the wall and felt the darkness taking over. Her imaginary water began to envelope her entire body and she felt the sudden feeling of suffocation. She was drowning! She began to panic. Hyperventilate! The feeling was so strong that she felt she would drown if she didn't do something. Anything! That's when she felt it. Her power began to rise and she screamed as she fought her way to the surface. She emerged from the water screaming in anger and fear.

Vegeta's eyes widened when he saw her fly into the wall. He watched for a moment as her body went limp and she slid down the wall she had been smashed into. He feared that he had actually gone too far and started to approach when it happen. She breath quickened. She appeared to be hyperventilating and just as he was about to run to her aid, she let out a scream of anguish. Her scream sounded like it was a scream of fear and panic. Then her power began to rise. It rose until it finally broke through the barrier of the legendary and her hair turned into a beautiful gold. Her breath at that moment sounded as if she had just broken through water, for she was breathing as if she hadn't had a breath in a long time.

Pan turned around to see Vegeta gawking at her. She didn't know why until she saw a strand of her hair. She grabbed at the hair and looked at it in shock.

"I did it?" She whispered to herself and looked back up at Vegeta.

Vegeta broke out of his shock and actually gave a genuine smile to Pan, giving a small nod of his head to confirm her question.

"I did it! Ha! Thank you Vegeta for helping me!" She lunged at Vegeta and gave him a tight hug and kiss on the cheek, which shocked the hell out of him.

"I gotta go show my dad!" She let go of him and ran out of the gravity room.

Vegeta just looked out in space with that shocked look on his face. He touched his face where she kissed him and smiled lightly.

"Just go woman." He returned to his training in a very happy mood.

'Did he just call me woman? Oh well.'

"Bye!"

"Goodbye." He said as he turned his head and nodded at her to show he was listening.

'That brat isn't so bad after all.'

She quickly left and flew to her house. Vegeta actually called her 'woman' instead of 'girl'. Now that was a shock. Could it be that her turning super earned her some kind of new respect from Vegeta? A feeling of pride welled within her at the thought of Vegeta actually accepting her. She had always secretly looked up to him for his strength. Other than her grandpa, Vegeta was the strongest in the world.

She descended to the ground when her home came into view and ran through the front door.

"DAD! DAD! COME HERE DAD!" She was so excited she didn't even remember what time it was.

Gohan was there in a flash. His eyes were panicked upon hearing his little girl yelling for him.

"What is it Pan! Are you okay!" He stopped his queries when his eyes rested upon Pan.

"Pan...You're a super saiyan." His eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yeah, isn't great!"

"Yes! I'm so proud of you Pan!" He went over to his daughter and captured her in a bone crushing hug.

"Ha ha! I knew you'd be proud! I was training with Vegeta when it just happened!"

"Well, I'm glad you finally did it. Now you won't have train as brutally as you have been these past few months." Her father released her from the hug.

Pan's eyes widened when she heard this and looked up at her father.

"What do you mean? I'm gonna train just as hard. Now that I know I can become a super saiyan, I should be able to go even farther! There's no way I'm gonna slow down now! Well, I gotta go. I promised Bra I would spend the night at Capsule Corp. Bye!" Pan ran out of the door and jumped into the sky.

Gohan just looked on as his daughter flew away from him. He shook his head and smiled lightly.

"That girl is gonna break some hearts someday." He turned and returned to the bed he shared with his Videl.

Pan soared through the air, spinning as she got closer to Capsule Corp. She decided to stay super for as long as possible. She heard that her grandpa and dad did the same thing when they were training for the Cell games. She figured she'd be able to do the same, but just to be sure if she should be doing this, she decided to ask Vegeta just in case. Pan landed and ran over to the gravity chamber. Walking in she saw that Vegeta was still going strong in his training.

"Yo, Professor Vegeta!" She smirked at her little inside joke.

He threw her a weird look and stopped his training for a moment.

"Professor? Woman do I look like a professor to you?" He crossed his arms.

"Well you are my teacher. Besides, you should feel honored. The only other man I've ever called professor was grandpa Goku and I only address my favorite teachers as, 'professor'. Anyways, I was just wondering if it would be okay if I were to stay in super for as long as possible or if I should save that for another time?" Pan waited for his answer with her breath held.

Vegeta just looked at her for a moment. Time seemed to have slowed down as she waited for his opinion on the matter. Finally his eyes closed and he nodded.

"You should be fine as long as you don't lose to much energy. The minute you start to feel weak even in the slightest though, I'd advise that you drop out of super. Is that understood?" He opened his eyes to look her in the eyes.

"Yes sir! See ya!" She turned and flew up to Bra's window.

Vegeta watched as Bra opened her window and Pan gracefully stepped inside. One corner of his lips upturned to form the slightest of a true smile, the kind only Bulma or Bra ever saw. He was actually starting to become fond of the brat. He didn't mind being her teacher or 'professor', as she now referred to him, as much as he used to. She was actually becoming another daughter to him if he was honest with himself.

Vegeta decided to stop training early for the night and locked up the gravity chamber. He smirked an evil smirk as his thoughts turned to a certain blue haired genius who was no doubt working in her lab. She was most likely creating some life altering device that would revolutionize something or other, but that would just have to wait. Creeping through the house, he stealthily made his way to Bulma's lab.

Her soft humming made its way to his ears well before his eyes saw her. Grinning maliciously as he made his way to her, he stuck low to the floor as he stalked his prey. Fingers flying over the keyboard, Bulma was unaware of the sensual danger that lurked behind her. She was so absorbed in her worked that she never knew what hit her when her mate jumped up behind her and captured her in his arms. She shrieked in surprise and Vegeta covered her mouth with his left hand. The other held to her waist. Bulma stilled when she heard a low, feral growl in her ear. She relaxed as soon as she realized who it was that held her in their arms. It was Vegeta. Sensing her comfort, he lowered his hand from her mouth.

He moved his nose to her neck and breathed in deeply. Her scent was always so intoxicating to him. No matter how many times he caught a whiff of that scent that was unqiuely her, he never grew tired of it.

"Bulma..." He whispered seductively into her ear and smirked when he felt a shiver travel throughout her body because of it.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back as he ran his nose over her throat and cheek. Taking his face in her hands, she dragged her parted lips over his cheeks, across his closed eyes and finally brought her lips to his. Their tongues danced and soon they broke for air. Vegeta lowered his head to her neck once more and dragged his tongue down the side. His tongue danced over her bite mark and he had to force himself to keep going so he wouldn't sink his teeth back into it. His left hand that had been unoccupied up to this point latched onto her breast and massaged it.

"Did you miss big daddy today?" His evil smirk appeared once again on his face.

"Mmm...You know I did..." Her breath quickened.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next morning everyone met up at the breakfast table. All the saiyans at the table wolfed down their food while Bulma calmly ate her small portion.

"Thanks for the breakfast Bulma. I really appreciate it." Pan cleaned her face with a napkin and placed it on the empty plate.

"Why thank you Pan. It's no trouble though, you should know that by now." Bulma stood and cleared the table.

Pan stood and helped. Just as she got to the sink however, the door opened. Everyone turned and looks of shock formed on their faces.

Pan stood there with her mouth hanging open. There stood a tall young man with long lavender hair and he looked just like Trunks!

"Mother's dead." He said and dropped his bags as Bulma's shock wore off and she ran over to hug him.

A shaky hand rose and clutched Bulma's back as his entire body began to tremble. Pan looked on as this strong looking young man grieved over the lose of his mother.

'But who is he?' Pan couldn't figure this out so she silently went over to Bra and asked in her ear quietly.

"Who is that?" Bra snapped out of her reverie.

"That's Mirai Trunks. Remember the boy who warned Goku and the others about the androids? That's him." Bra whispered quietly back.

Pan sat down and looked down at her hands. She felt like she was watching something that she shouldn't. This was a private matter, a family matter. And that's what the problem was, she wasn't family. Not really.

"Oh dear...I'm so sorry. What...happened?" Bulma stroked his hair.

His face was hidden from view in his mother's arms.

"T-there was an accident. One of her experiments went wrong and there was an explosion. She was dead when I got there." His voice cracked at the end.

"Oh no...Come on Trunks, let's get you a room. You need rest." She led him out of the room and everyone remained silent.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

So what'd you think? Do you want more or not. Let me know.

Translations to the Beauty Song:

An extraordinary beauty of the North...  
The most beautiful being in the world  
Her first glance, the city bows before her knees  
Her second glance, the empire falls into ruins.  
There isn't an empire or city in all creation  
That we can cherish more than this beauty.


	2. The New Arrival

**Deadly Instincts**

**By: Angelwarrior1**

**Chapter 1: The New Arrival**

It had been a week since Pan witnessed the arrival of the time line hopping Trunks and she didn't return to Capsule Corp after that day. She wasn't sure what she felt that day, but she did know that she wasn't comfortable with being with the family after seeing such an intimate moment. After she watched Mirai Trunks cry into his past mother's arms, she suddenly felt wrong for being there and looking on at the scene. That's why she decided to stay away for awhile. Pan knew that she couldn't stay away for long though, since her best friend Bra was sure to start asking about her. Her parents would undoubtedly send her over to Capsule Corp to see the Briefs after a few weeks of not interacting with them. They would say that she was being rude and that she should visit to let them know that she was fine and hadn't forgotten them. So she decided that she would go today since she didn't want Bra to get worried about her, plus she needed to train in the gravity room again. Pan dressed quickly and left from her bedroom window to Capsule Corp.

Soon Pan touched down on Capsule Corp grounds and she ran to the front door. Once she rang the doorbell she took a step back and waited for someone to answer. The person that answered however, wasn't someone she expected to see. Deep sea eyes stared down at her as she looked up at the newest member of the Briefs' house. She found herself looking down at her feet suddenly and had to force herself to look back up at him.

"Um...Hello, my name is Pan. I'm here to see everyone." She hoped her voice sounded normal.

For a moment Mirai Trunks just stood there and Pan thought that he would send her away. After a few seconds though, his lips formed a brilliant smile and he held out his hand to her.

"It's nice to meet you Pan. Come on in, everyone is eating lunch. I was just about to get some." He released her hand after a brief shake and headed towards the kitchen.

Pan followed him into the kitchen where everyone was already eating. Throughout the meal Pan felt Trunks' eyes on her.

'Dammit! Must he always stare? He isn't exactly hiding his infatuation from everyone at this table.' Pan's eyebrow twitched as she continued to shovel food into her mouth.

"Pan?" Pan looked over at Bra who was already finished eating.

"Yeah?" She finished eating and set down her fork.

"Do you want to spend the night?"

"Sure." Pan saw the pleading look in her friend's eyes.

"Good, 'cause I rented some movies and I need someone to watch them with." She winked at Pan.

"Aww...Don't tell me you rented some of those mushy love stories Bra. You know they put me to sleep." Pan groaned while Bra's mouth lifted into a broad smile.

"Yep! And you're not getting out of watching them this time! Come on!" Bra shot out of her seat and grabbed Pan by the arm.

"NO! Help me Bulma! Someone help!" Pan struggled to release herself from Bra's hold, but it was no use.

When Bra was excited about something no one could stop her, so it seemed that Pan's fate was sealed. Bulma started laughing along with Trunks, while Mirai Trunks looked on in confusion and Vegeta simply smirked.

111111111111111111111111111

3 Hours later

111111111111111111111111111

Pan woke from the deep slumber she had fallen into while watching, "Kate and Leopold". She stretched and cracked her stiff neck while she looked over at Bra. She was on her bed fast asleep, the tv still on as the static roared quietly. Pan rose from her spot on the floor and did a full body stretch as she left Bra's room.

Pan headed to the kitchen for a drink and a snack.

All was quiet in the house as she made her way silently down the stairs to the big kitchen. Grabbing a few cookies from a cookie jar and pouring some milk, she made her way over to the window and sat in a chair. She stared out the window as she munched on the cookies, the stars were beautiful at that time of night. Briefly wondering what her special place would look like at that time of night, she began to softly hum the song, "Spiders" by System of a Down. They were one of her favorite rock groups and she loved to sing along with their songs. Closing her eyes, she listened to the music inside of her mind and leaned back in her seat.

She really did enjoy staying at Capsule Corp, for their was always something to do. Whether it be training or simply sitting and stargazing, one was never bored while on the CC grounds. A noise behind her quieted her humming and her eyes snapped open as she turned to look upon the intruder that dared to shatter her peace.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I was just coming down for my usual snack." Mirai Trunks turned to fix himself a small snack and Pan returned to her stargazing.

She didn't resume her humming, since she never sang in front of anyone. Always one to hide her gifts from others, she learned to sing at a young age and never told anyone of her little talent. The only time she sang was when she was alone and that was usually in her safe haven in the desert.

'Stupid Pan! You should know better than to start humming in here! Anyone can hear you!' Pan mentally berated herself.

Her attention was brought back to Trunks when he sat down across from her and began to devour the food in front of him. Once he finished he cleared his plate from the table and turned to face Pan. He placed his hands on the counter behind him and leaned into it as he crossed his feet.

"So how were the movies?" He waited for her response with a blank expression.

Was he teasing her? Or was he simply attempting to start a conversion. She decided to go along, since he didn't look to be the type to tease like the other Trunks did.

"Ugh! Don't remind me! I fell asleep in the middle of the first one. Bra knows I can't stand those type of movies and yet she insists that I watch them with her!" Pan threw up her hands as she stood and took her glass to the sink.

"Hey, you think Vegeta's in the gravity chamber?" She suddenly had the urge to train.

It had been awhile since she had a good workout. She really wanted to test her new super saiyan abilities on someone right then.

"You fight?" Trunks' face wore a mask of surprise.

"Yes." Pan's eyebrow rose at this.

Didn't he know who she was? Who her father and grandfather were? She mentally shrugged and began walking to the gravity room. Trunks soon caught up and walked by her side to the gravity room. All was silent as they came upon the gravity room, which meant that Vegeta wasn't using it.

"It's a freakin' miracle. The old man isn't using it." Pan muttered under her breath.

Trunks cocked an eyebrow as his saiyan ears picked up on Pan's muttering. Did she truly know how to fight? This he had to see. They entered the gravity chamber and Pan headed to the console to turn it on.

She turned, walked over in front of Trunks and took her fighting stance. Trunks entire visage changed in an instant as he took his fighting stance. His lips curled into a smirk that would have surely done Vegeta proud as he waited for Pan to make the first move, but she didn't. Pan went into her under water mode again, even though she wasn't fighting Vegeta now. Her world slowly changed as her vision blurred like it did the last time she fought and her hearing tuned out. She was fighting without her sense of hearing and her vision as she closed her eyes to focus solely on her opponent's ki. Trunks soon grew tired of waiting and decided to make the first move. Taking off at a speed far too fast to see, Trunks disappeared and reappeared behind Pan. He attempted to punch her from behind, but was startled when she countered his attack and began to fight him head on with her eyes still closed.

Neither went super throughout the fight, but they both had different reasons for this. Trunks didn't know that Pan knew about them being saiyans and didn't want her to freak out if he went super. Pan didn't want to go super because he still didn't know that she was a saiyan. After a few hours of sparring they decided to call it a night and Pan shut down the gravity room.

"Well I gotta hand it to you Pan, you sure know how to hold your own." Trunks threw a towel to Pan as he wiped his face.

Pan was about to respond when the door suddenly opened. She turned to see who it was and almost groaned out loud when her eyes rested upon the other Trunks. Pan noted that Mirai Trunks didn't look too pleased to see his twin either. It had to be hard on the two, having another person in the same house that looked exactly like them. It was only natural that the two clashed every now and then. Trunks walked up to Pan, his eyes never leaving her for an instance.

"Pan, if you wanted to train why didn't you just say something to me? You know I would gladly spar with you." She squirmed under his intense gaze.

"I didn't want to disturb you, besides Trunks over here wanted to use the gravity room too. So there really wasn't any need to look for a training buddy. Right?" She winked at Mirai Trunks, who in turn blushed.

'Why the hell did I just wink at a guy? And Mirai Trunks for that matter?' Pan briefly questioned her actions.

Trunks' eye twitched when he saw the interaction between the two. He returned his stare to Pan again and looked down at her mouth when he noticed something.

"Uh...Pan, you gotta a little bit of blood..." He raised his thumb to her mouth.

"Oh!" Pan quickly wiped at the blood before Trunks could touch her.

He hesitantly lowered his thumb as he gave her a strange look.

"Thanks. Well, I'm gonna turn in for the night. Goodnight you two. Oh and thanks for the training session Trunks." Pan gave a small smile to Mirai Trunks, who smiled back.

Pan quickly left the uncomfortable situation. When the door finally closed Trunks focused his gaze on Mirai Trunks. His eyes narrowed at him as he thought back to how friendly the two were becoming already.

'Is he glaring at me?' Mirai Trunks didn't back down, just stood there with his head held high.

"Did you two have a nice little time sparring?" Trunks sneered at Mirai Trunks in disgust and jealousy.

"What's it to you? You mad that you couldn't train with her or is it something else you're mad about?" Trunks threw back without fear.

"Just remember that I'm the original Trunks around here and that means that you keep your hands off of what is mine." Trunks turned and left without waiting for a response.

Mirai Trunks watched as he left and he narrowed his eyes on his twin.

'Keep my hands off of what is yours? Now what's that supposed to mean? I have no idea since he didn't clarify.' Trunks thought sarcastically, knowing full well that he meant to stay away from Pan.

"Whatever, like I'd ever listen to him." Trunks shut off the lights in the gravity room and left to his room.

Things had been pretty rough over the past week and he was having a hard time adjusting to his new family and home life. One day he was alone without anyone to call family and the next he suddenly had a mother, a father, a sister, and dickhead twin that was supposed to be his brother now. Things got a little confusing as far as the two Trunks' were concerned, everyone had to call him Mirai Trunks when the two were together. The other Trunks had insisted that he change his name since he was the 'second Trunks', but wasn't he really the first Trunks since he was from the future? He was born two years before him for kami's sake!

Mirai Trunks finally made it to his room and undressed to his boxers. Sliding under the covers he thought of the fun he had that night with Pan. She really was a good fighter, with more training she would become much stronger. Well maybe she couldn't become too strong, her being a human and all but she could still be a very strong earth fighter like Krillan. Turning over he finally settled his mind and drifted into a dreamless slumber.

Despite her saying that she was heading to bed, she instead left the CC grounds and went to her special little spot. It was beautiful at night, just as she guessed it would be. The wind quietly howled in the background as she settled herself on the rock she always sat on. Tonight would be a good night to sing her heart out. She warmed up her throat with a few notes and the scale.

Chain, chain, chain

Chain leave us alone

Your shadow is drifting under the door, your venom is trickling down the floor

My tears I will give them my trust, for when they hit you my friend your power will rust

I can't break away from chain...

Fatal friend the chain

You are wicked and confining to me yet the lock you have created does have a key

I can't break away from chain

Fatal friend the chain

Leave, chain

She always sang that song whenever she felt trapped and with Trunks she felt trapped. He never got the message that she didn't want him as anything other than a brother figure. She had no lust for him like he did. Then there was Mirai Trunks in the picture and she wasn't sure what to make of him yet. He seemed nice enough and he wasn't always hanging on her like Trunks was.

After an hour of singing, Pan decided to return to the CC compound and get some sleep. She landed silently inside of her room. Long ago Bulma had given her a room since she spent so much time at CC and Pan loved her second room. The place was truly her home away from home. She curled up under her cover and instantly fell into a deep slumber, but it wasn't peaceful.

She was running far away from someone. No matter how much or how fast she ran though, the person was always right behind her. There was no escaping, only fear. The fear she felt was so great that she had no idea what to do. Her brain froze with fear as she continued to frantically run wherever she could. Near hysteria at this point, she screamed out as she tripped on a root in the forest she was suddenly running through. Skidding on the ground, Pan had no time to get up as her stalker descended upon her from above.

Kicking, scratching, desperately trying to get out of her captures grasp, Pan felt warm liquid flow down her temples. They were tears. Tears of utter fear from the fact that she couldn't get out of this. Her strength was nothing compared to her capture's and the feeling of helplessness over took her. Lashing out would do no good and all she could do was watch in silent horror as the purple enveloped her. He came down upon her and she let out a scream so loud it echoed throughout the forest.

Mirai Trunks made his way up to Pan's room just as his mother had instructed. His mother became worried when Pan never showed up for breakfast, so she sent Mirai Trunks up to her room. He stopped suddenly when he heard something. Listening for a moment in silence, he heard the rustling of sheets and suddenly a screamed rang out so loud he was sure everyone in the house must of heard it. Mirai Trunks scrambled up the rest of the stairs and into Pan's room. She was fighting some unknown enemy in her sleep. He slowly approached her bed and took in the sight before him. Tears streamed endlessly down the sides of her face and it seemed her entire body was drenched in sweat. He had to wake her up before she hurt herself by accident.

"Pan! PAN! Wake up! WAKE UP!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her several times.

Her eyes fluttered open as she was jolted out of the dream of her own personal hell. Her vision blurred by tears, she wiped them away to look into the face of her savior.

"Trunks? What are you doing here?" She slowly sat up and covered her exposed thighs.

"Mother sent me up to get you. We were worried when you didn't show for breakfast. Is everything alright? That must've been some nightmare." Pan's fear melted away upon seeing his concerned blue eyes.

"I'm okay. It was just a bad dream." She looked down at her hands in shame.

She couldn't believe she let a silly little dream scare her, but it felt so real. It truly seemed like someone was chasing her. Everything felt and sounded real. The sound of his voice, the ripping fabric and the scent of-NO! She shook her head in an attempt to rid the horrors of the dream from her mind.

Mirai Trunks looked on as her eyes went into a distant, far beyond his reach, place. The scent of fear suddenly hit his nose and he had to force himself not to cover his nose as it became intensely stronger. He saw her shake her head suddenly and the scent began to slowly fade. She looked down in what looked like shame. He put his large hand over one of her small ones.

Pan looked up at him and saw the tender smile of comfort in his eyes. All she could do was stare into his eyes as she saw the understanding that was inside them.

"It's okay. I used to have a lot of nightmares too." He suddenly leaned forward to whisper.

"And don't tell anyone, but sometimes I still do." Pan giggled a little at this and Trunks smiled softly at her.

"Hey, I have an idea. Would a pretty young lady such as yourself like to show me around the city a bit today? I haven't been to anywhere but the supermarket with mother." He blushed a little.

"Sure. I haven't got anything better to do today. Let me just get ready. I'll meet you downstairs in 30 minutes." Trunks nodded and rose from the bed.

Pan watched as he left and quickly shot out of bed to shower. Ten minutes later she was out of the shower and deciding on what to wear. Putting on her usual attire consisting of the orange bandana, jeans and t-shirt. She made her way downstairs to find not one Trunks, but two. Pan stopped as she looked at the two. They seemed to be staring each other down. Well, more like the other Trunks was glaring at Mirai Trunks' back since he didn't seem to really care what the other Trunks did. Mirai Trunks turned upon sensing her presence as did the other Trunks.

"Hello Pan, how are you today?" Trunks smiled a seductive smile at her.

She shivered as his smile reminded her of the nightmare she had. Her throat suddenly felt as if it had closed up on her and she had the desperate urge to leave. Mirai Trunks must have sensed this because he walked over to gently take her arm and lead her outside.

"Come on. We can go have lunch first, seeing as how you haven't eaten anything yet." He picked her up in his arms bridal style before Pan could say anything and took off.

"Trunks! What are you doing!" Pan had to yell over the loud wind that whipped at her face.

"Why flying of course!" He smirked down at her.

"Obviously! What I meant was, why are you carrying me when I'm perfectly capable of flying on my own!" Pan smirked back and suddenly back flipped out of his arms.

Mirai Trunks stopped suddenly in shock and a little bit of fear as Pan flew out of arms. His fear and shock quickly left as Pan shot past him with a burst of energy. He smirked again and took off behind her.

"So you think you can beat me!" Trunks quickly caught up.

"We'll just see!" Pan shot forward as she released more energy.

Pan decided to mess with his head as she continued to zoom across the sky.

'He thinks I'm just a normal young woman, well it's time for a wake up call!' Pan smirked an evil smirk of victory.

Just as they were about to reach the area where they were supposed to land Mirai Trunks shot forward past Pan. His face showed his impending victory, but it was quickly wiped off as a golden light shot past him and landed. There before him was a golden Pan, who was smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

"Wait a minute! Who the hell are you! Do the others know about this?" Mirai Trunks couldn't believe this turn of events.

"Of course. Why are you so shocked?" Pan smiled innocently up at him.

"Why the hell wouldn't I be shocked! I thought you were just a normal human! You never said you were a saiyan!" Mirai Trunks threw his hands up into the air.

"Well, just because I never said anything doesn't mean that I'm what you assume me to be. Plus you never asked! Come on, I'll explain everything over lunch. You're buying!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him through the park and into the city.

11111111111111111111111111111

An hour later

11111111111111111111111111111

"No way! You're Gohan's daughter!" Pan nodded at his outburst.

It didn't take long for her to explain her heritage to Mirai Trunks who looked shocked as hell.

"So how old are you Pan?"

"I'm nineteen, even though everyone's seemed to have forgotten that. My parents treat me like I'm still ten or something. They even tried to keep my old curfew, but I wouldn't have it. I'm starting my next year of college soon, so that'll be exciting to attend school once more. Even though Bra can't stand school, I love it. I get to learn so many different things there. This coming semester I'm taking Astrology! I'm totally excited by that." Pan frowned for a moment.

"Eww...I sounded like Bra just now. I've been hanging with your sister for way too long." Mirai Trunks threw his head back and laughed at that.

A shiver ran up Pan's spine upon hearing his deep and throaty laugh. She crushed the feeling of warmth that wanted to spread throughout her body as well as the blush that started to warm her cheeks. Mirai Trunks left the money and tip for their meals on the table and stood from his seat. He held out a hand for Pan to take and helped her up from her seat.

"I see chivalry hasn't died all the way yet." Pan looked over slyly at Mirai Trunks, who just blushed in response.

"Old habits die hard I guess. My mother told me to always treat a lady with respect." He looked out at the city as they continued walking to some unknown destination.

"Well, I'm no lady. It is a nice feeling though. No one's ever treated me like a girl before." Pan stared straight ahead as they walked.

"Huh? No one? Why not?" Mirai Trunks gave Pan a confused look.

"Nope. I guess because I'm too much of a tomboy. Maybe it's the fact that I fought a lot of guys in high school, plus my teachers said I have the mouth of a sailor. Everyone just seems to forget that I'm not one of the guys."

'Except for one guy that is.' Pan shivered as she thought of the other Trunks for a moment.

"Not everyone." Mirai Trunks stated as if he had read her mind.

"So how old are you Trunks?" Pan wanted to desperately change the subject.

"Just turned 27 not more than a few months ago."

"Wow! So you're the eldest child in the house now. No wonder the other Trunks has been so bitchy lately. He loved being the oldest, but now that position's been filled by someone who's his exact replica. Well, as far as looks go anyways. You two are very different personality wise."

"You really think so?" Mirai Trunks turned shocked eyes on Pan.

"I know so. I've been the other Trunks' best friend ever since I was born. The only person who knows more about him is Goten, but I'm the next in line and let me just say that he's been acting weird lately." Pan looked down at her feet as she concentrated on the events of the past few weeks in regard to Trunks.

"How so?" Mirai Trunks couldn't stop his curiosity.

"Well, he usually has a new girlfriend every other week or so. Lately though, he hasn't had a girlfriend at all and he's started giving me odd looks. I'm not as naive as everyone thinks I am, I know when someone's trying to get close to me. The thing is, I'm not interested in him that way. Trunks and I have been friends for as long as I've known him, I can't just become his girlfriend all of a sudden! I feel like I'd be dating my brother or something."

"I see. I thought something may have been going on between the two of you. He's been giving me these evil glares all of a sudden. He never did that before until the night we trained together." Mirai Trunks frowned.

"I'm sorry I've caused this trouble between the two of you. I never meant to, I mean it's not like I usually have admirers or anything. I've never had a guy interested in me before, so this is a bit new to me." Pan blushed and Mirai Trunks smiled softly at her.

"Heh, same here. As for the other thing with Trunks, don't worry about it. I'll make sure he doesn't go all stalker like on 'ya." He winked at her.

"You mean you've never had a girlfriend before! How can that be!" Pan's head shot up as she stared at him in disbelief.

"Nope, never had any time for one. It's kinda hard to get a date when you're busy saving the world. Plus a lot of earth's population died, so there weren't many young women in the area to date." Mirai Trunks blushed.

"Even so! I mean how could any girl ignore you! You're gorgeous!" Pan quickly covered her mouth as her face turned a bright red.

"I'm gorgeous eh? Hm, I don't think I've ever had anyone describe me as such. Well, you're a radiant beauty yourself and I don't see lines of guys beating down your door. Just because someone's beautiful doesn't mean that they're going to have a splendid love life you know. Thanks for the compliment though." He winked once again at her.

He watched in amusement as Pan tried to calm the blush from her face unsuccessfully. Finally she dared to look at him when her blush had fully faded.

"Hey, Let's go to a movie. I doubt you want to see the mall today right?" Pan looked so excited how could he refuse.

"That sounds like fun." He held out his arm to her and she looped hers into his.

"I trust you enjoy a good action film?" Pan looked up at him with her bottomless black eyes.

"Would I have it any other way?" He smirked back.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

An hour and 45 minutes later

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Woo! That was so great! I loved that ass kicking take no prisoners, bad ass guy and chick duo! I'd wanna play good cop bad cop if I had a partner, preferably the bad cop. I'd be all like pow! Where's the stash bitch! And my partner would say, 'Don't piss her off man! She goes crazy and we don't need any more bodies on our hands man!' Ha ha ha!" Pan jumped around in excitement while Mirai Trunks observed her antics with an amused expression on his face.

Pan stopped her excited rambling when she saw it. The place where she sang in. Once. She had never been so nervous in her entire life, but she managed to overcome her fear once. At , 'The Blue Moon'. She suddenly felt compelled to walk into the place and sing once more for an audience that had no idea who she was. Her feet seemed to take a life of their own as she slowly made her way across the street and into the elegant establishment. Mirai Trunks ran up to her side with a look of confusion at the sudden change in her mood.

"Pan? What's up?"

She didn't answer just continued to walk in the direction of, 'The Blue Moon'. The large man at the door looked oddly at the two when they approached the door, but he stepped aside and let them through none the less. A man seated the two and Pan sat there silently, looking at the stage. Mirai Trunks simply stared at the beauty in front of him as she stared at the stage longingly. A man that Mirai Trunks could only guess to be the owner passed by their table, but stopped once he saw Pan. A few seconds went by until the owner decided to approach the pair.

"Excuse me miss?" Pan broke out of her spell suddenly and looked up at the nervous looking owner.

"Yes?"

"Excuse me if I am mistaken, but have you been here before?"

"Yes, once."

"And when you were here...did you sing?" He squirmed uncomfortably as he awaited an answer.

"Yes, I did." Pan smiled suddenly and the smile was no doubt meant to be seductive.

"Oh thank kami! I remember you! You have a lovely voice! Listen our performer for the night cancelled. Do you think you could take her place, you'll be handsomely rewarded." His eyes shimmered with hope.

"Sure. But I'm singing my own song and...I want a change of wardrobe." Pan put her elbows on the table and cupped her face in the palm of her hands.

"Of course! Right this way." He led her away as Mirai Trunks blinked several times in confusion.

"What...just happened?"

Ten minutes went by and there was still no sign of Pan. Mirai Trunks began to grow impatient as he waited for her to come out. Suddenly the lights dimmed and the lights went to the stage. The curtains rose and there stood a beautiful young woman with silken black hair tied into a bun. Little ringlets fell on both sides of her face. She wore a long red dress made of silk with shimmering glitter and sequins. Her feet were adorned with red ruby sandals that had a three inch heel on each shoe. The music began and soon her eyes opened. Mirai Trunks' breath caught when he realized that he was staring into the face of Pan.

Chain, chain, chain

Chain leave us alone

Your shadow is drifting under the door, your venom is trickling down the floor

My tears I will give them my trust, for when they hit you my friend your power will rust

I can't break away from chain...

Fatal friend the chain  
You are wicked and confining to me yet the lock you have created does have a key

I can't break away from chain

Fatal friend the chain

Leave, chain

Mirai Trunks watched in amazement as Pan's body moved sensuously to the music. Her strong and gentle voice wrapped it's way around his body as he fell under the spell of the music. The song ended and Pan bowed as the audience clapped and a few even whistled. The curtain fell and the lights returned to normal. A few minutes later a figure slunk up next to a still shocked Mirai Trunks.

"So? What did you think of my little performance?" Pan crossed her legs seductively and Mirai trunks discovered that the dress had a slit on the side that displayed her entire leg.

"It was...amazing." He managed to get out as he looked at the creamy leg.

"Good, I'm glad you thought so. Now if you'll excuse me, I must change back into my old attire." Pan rose with a grace that no one knew she had.

Another ten minutes went by and Pan returned looking like she hadn't just performed in front of an audience. Mirai Trunks rose from his seat and looped his arm with Pan. He escorted her out of, 'The Blue Moon', and back to the park where they took off. Mirai Trunks noticed that Pan had a bag when she left, 'The Blue Moon', and wondered what the bag contained.

"What's in the bag!" He flew up beside her.

"Just the some of the payment for my performance!"

"You mean he gave you the outfit you sang in as payment!"

"Yes as part of it!"

"So he paid you too!"

"Of course!" Pan winked at Mirai Trunks, who smirked in return.

It didn't take them long to return home and soon they landed in Pan's room through her window.

"Hmm...Do you always leave your window open?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Mmm...Yep! For sneaking in late at night!" She nipped his nose with her fingers.

"Hey! I'm gonna get you for that!" He began to chase her around the room as Pan laughed.

Pan jumped up on the bed and tried to stay in the middle as Mirai Trunks attempted to swipe her feet out from under her. Soon he succeeded and Pan was on her back giggling hysterically as Mirai Trunks began to tickle her.

"Say you give up!" He laughed as she squirmed in an attempt to get away.

"Ne-never!" She half laughed out as her face began to turn red from all of the laughing.

"Well, I guess I'll never stop then!"

"You're- you are so dead!"

"Ooo...Wrong answer!"

"I hope I'm not interrupting something."

That voice made the pair stop instantly. They looked towards the door to see a smirking Vegeta standing there. It didn't look good. They were both breathing like they had just raced across the world and Mirai Trunks was straddling her waist. He instantly shot up off the bed.

"Father! Uh, we were just playing around."

Pan began to cough at this and Vegeta's eyebrow rose. She began to laugh and Mirai Trunks began to blush at his statement.

"What are you laughing at woman?" Vegeta's attempt to sound gruff failed when he began to snicker along with her laughing.

"Talk about taking things out of context! Nice save Trunks! Ha ha! You made it sound like we were screwin' around in here! Ha!" Pan grabbed her sides as she struggled to stop her laughter, her legs began to kick up in the air as she rolled around on the bed.

Wham! Pan fell off the bed and it was Mirai Trunks' turn to crack up. Vegeta watched the exchange between the two and smirked at them both. Things were going to get interesting around here soon and he couldn't wait to see the drama unfold.

1111111111111111111111111111111111

So? Hope you liked it. Oh and by the way the song "Chain", belongs to Switchblade Symphony. As always review for more!


End file.
